ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
James Potter and the Golden Memory Gem ('Harry Potter' sequel spin-off movie)
James Potter and the Golden Memory Gem is to be an upcoming Harry Potter sequel spin-off movie where Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows parts 1 and 2 had left off, starring Daniel Radcliffe, Bonnie Wright, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Oliver Phelps, Tiana Benjamin, Chris Rankin, Michelle Ryan, Tom Felton, Jade Gordon, Will Dunn, Arthur Bowen, Daphne de Beistegui, Helena Barlow, Ryan Turner, Luke Newberry, Asa Butterfield, Eve De Leon Allen, Aoife Doherty, Cara Jenkins, Daniel Huttlestone as Ralph Deedle, Alexander Aze, Ellis Hollins, Connor Marsh, Harry Hickles, Bleu Landau, Eloise Barnes, Molly Harmon, Sidney Johnston, Maggie Smith, David Bradley, Julie Walters, Mark Williams, Bertie Gilbert, Domhnall Gleeson, Clemence Poesy, Robbie Coltrane, William Mosley, Katie Leung Robert Pattinson, Natalia Tena, Michael Gambon, Gary Oldman, John Cleese, David Thewlis, James Phelps, Geraldine Somerville, Adrian Rawlins, Ryan Nelson, Eleanor Columbus, Helena Bonham Carter, Imelda Staunton, Timothy Spall, Ciarán Hinds, David Tennant, Matthew Lewis, Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Longbottom, Louis Doyle, Nick Shirm, Eric Idle (replacing the late John Hurt respectively), Henry Lloyd Hughes, Brenda Blethlyn, Michael Caine, Matt Litler, Gemma Whelan, Tom Hiddleston and Dawn French. Also starring the voice talents from Leslie Phillips, Jon Key and Toby Jones. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 14, 2019. Plot Summary It's James Sirius Potter and his siblings and cousins 1st year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WIzardry and their parents and relatives, Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermoine Granger Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley and Percy and Audrey Weasley are working for the Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic. Things have changed so far: Fluffy's released in the Forbidden Forest, Draco Malfoy's wife, Astoria Malfoy had been killed by new Death Eaters, Minerva McGonagall is the new Hogwarts headmistress, Neville Longbottom is the new Herbology teacher, Hannah Longbottom is the new matriach, Harold Alcurn is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Susan Bones is the new Flying Lessons Instructor, Michael Corner is the new Muggle Studies Teacher, Zacharias Smith is the new Charms teacher, Ernest MacMillian is the new Potions teacher and Roger Davies is the new Transfiguration teacher, but Lily Potter I, James Potter I, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley I, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are now ghost figures just like Sir Nicholas, Moaning Myrtle and the Bloody Baron. Then 1 dark and creepy evening, a new evil wizard named Lord Keeling and an evil witch lady named Lady Delphini have arrived in the shadows of darkness and a new set of Death Eaters and Dementors and other evil critters have appeared as well. James must go on a mission quest to find the Golden Memory Gem. Live Cast Members * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, Ginny's husband and James, Lily and Albus's father in the franchise * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Potter, Harry's wife and James, Lily and Albus's mother in the franchise * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley, Hermoine's husband and Rose and Hugo's father in the franchise * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger Weasley, Ron's wife and Rose and Hugo's mother in the franchise * Oliver Phelps as George Weasley, Angelina's husband and Fred II and Roxanne's father in the franchise * Tiana Benjamin as Angelina Weasley, George's wife and Fred II and Roxanne's mother in the franchise * Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley, Audrey's husband and Molly II and Lucy's father in the franchise * Michelle Ryan as Audrey Weasley, Percy's wife and Molly II and Lucy's mother in the franchise * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy, Astoria's widowed husband and Scorpius's father in the franchise * Jade Gordon as Astoria Malfoy, Draco's wife who gets killed by Witch Barkula and Scorpius's mother in the franchise * Will Dunn as James Sirius Potter, named after the late James Potter I and the late Sirius Black as well * Arthur Bowen as Albus Severus Potter named after the late Albus Dumbledore and the late Severus Snape as well * Daphne de Beistegui as Lily Luna Potter, named after the late Lily Evans Potter and Luna Lovegood as well * Helena Barlow as Rose Granger Weasley * Ryan Turner as Hugo Weasley * Luke Newberry as Teddy Lupin * Asa Butterfield as Fred Weasley II, named after the late Fred Weasley I as well * Eve De Leon Allen as Roxanne Weasley * Aoife Doherty as Molly Weasley II, named after Molly Weasley I * Cara Jenkins as Lucy Weasley * Daniel Huttlestone as Ralph Deedle * Alexander Aze as Zane Walker * Ellis Hollins as Toby Brigham * Connor Marsh as Cedric Brigham, named after the late Cedric Diggory in honor and in memoriam * Harry Hickles as Lorcan Scamander * Bleu Landau as Lysander Scamander * Eloise Barnes as Victoire Weasley * Molly Harmon as Dominique Weasley * Sidney Johnston as Louis Weasley * Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall, the new Hogwarts headmistress * David Bradley as Argus Filch * Julie Walters as Molly Weasley I * Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley * Bertie Gilbert as Scorpius Malfoy * Domhnall Gleeson as Bill Weasley * Clemence Poesy as Fleur Weasley * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid * William Mosley as Jack Brigham * Katie Leung as Cho Brigham * Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory’s Ghost Figure * Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks’s Ghost Figure * Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore’s Ghost Figure * Gary Oldman as Sirius Black’s Ghost Figure * John Cleese as Sir Nicholas * David Thewlis as Remus Lupin’s Ghost Figure * James Phelps as Fred Weasley I’s Ghost Figure * Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter’s Ghost Figure * Adrian Rawlins as James Potter’s Ghost Figure * Ryan Nelson as Michael Corner, the new Muggle Studies teacher * Eleanor Columbus as Susan Bones, the new Flying Lessons instructor * Helena Bonham Carter as Andromeda Tonks * Imelda Staunton as Flashback Dolores Umbridge * Timothy Spall as Flashback Wormtail * Ciarán Hinds as Aberforth Dumbledore * David Tennant as Harold Alcurn, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher * Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom, the new Herbology teacher * Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Longbottom, the new Matriach * Louis Doyle as Ernest Macmillan, the new Potions teacher * Nick Shirm as Zacharias Smith, the new Charms teacher * Jeremy Irons as Joe Ollivander, Garrick Ollivander's son (replacing the late John Hurt's character, Garrick Ollivander respectively) * Henry Lloyd Hughes as Roger Davies, the new Transfiguration teacher * Brenda Blethlyn as Madame Malkin * Michael Caine as Eeylop’s Owl Emporium Owner * Matt Litler as Flourish and Blotts Owner * Gemma Whelan''' 'as Lady Delphini, the new villain enemy * Tim Curry as Lord Keeling, another new villain enemy * Dawn French as the Fat Lady (moving portrait) Voice Cast Members *Leslie Phillips as the Sorting Hat (voice) *Jon Key as Bogrod (voice) *Toby Jones as Flashback Dobby (voice) Transcript * [[James Potter and the Golden Memory Gem teaser trailer transcript|''James Potter and the Golden Memory Gem teaser trailer transcript]] * ''James Potter and the Golden Memory Gem'' trailer transcript * ''James Potter and the Golden Memory Gem'' transcript Category:Spin-Offs Category:Harry Potter